A Good Patient
by luciangirl06
Summary: Nico di Angelo has to spend a few days in the infirmary, but with Will Solace as his doctor, he couldn't really complain. Solangelo. One-shot. Takes place after BoO.


_**A/N: **_

_**To celebrate the end of my first term in college, I've decided to write a fanfic about my newest ship. I'm just so glad that Rick stopped making Nico's life a living hell, and he can finally be happy!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction by a devoted fan. All characters mentioned in this story are not the author's property, but the property of another author whose initials are RR and is synonymous to a troll. The only thing the author of this work owns is the plot, so please do not sue her since she has done nothing illegal.**_

* * *

><p>"Here comes the train!"<p>

Nico groaned and glared at his blond oppressor. He was tucked under several layers of blankets, providing no means of escape. "Stop it! I'm not a baby!"

Will grinned at him and brought the spoon filled with a dark bubbling liquid closer to Nico's face. "Come on, Nico. If you wanna get better you have to drink this."

Nico scrunched his nose and moved his head away. "I am not drinking anything that smells like a dead animal."

"It's just medicine. It'll help you feel better." Will said while he slowly brought the spoon closer.

Nico continued glaring at him. Anyone else would've immediately run off once exposed to the son of Hades' sharp gaze, but Will seemed completely unfazed. "Don't you dare, Sola—"

Will shoved the spoon inside Nico's open mouth. "Choo, choo!"

After recovering from his shock, Nico hastily took out the spoon, shivered, and gagged. "Blergh. What in Hades' name was that?" Nico coughed.

Will handed him a glass of water, and Nico wasted no time gulping down every single drop. "It's an organic drought made by the nature spirits in the forest." Will said. He smiled sadly at Nico as he continued coughing and gagging. "Since nectar and ambrosia haven't been as effective as I hoped, and I can't give you too much of them or else you'll die, I have resorted to alternative medicine."

"I think I could've recovered perfectly well without the medicine." Nico frowned. "I just need enough sleep."

"Who's the doctor here, Death Boy?" Will grabbed the bottle of medicine on the bedside table and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Will drew back the curtain's that separated the bed from the rest of the room and left. Nico dropped his head on his pillow and sighed. He was starting to regret agreeing to stay in the infirmary for three days. As much as he wanted to get closer to the son of Apollo, he couldn't bear to drink any more of the vile medicine that was given to him, and he did not enjoy how Will treated him like a child. Well, maybe a tiny part of him did. But nonetheless, he was also surrounded by dozens of other injured campers who probably did not enjoy being near Nico's aura of death while they struggled to hold on to dear life.

He closed his eyes, and just as he was about to drift off, someone called out to him. "Hey, Nico!" His eyes shot open and landed on the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Percy asked sheepishly. "Maybe I should just come back later."

"No, it's okay." Nico breathed deeply and tried not to get annoyed. "What is it, Percy?"

Percy took a tentative step towards Nico's bed. "Um, about what you told me yesterday—it took me a while to wrap my head around it, but I just wanna say thanks for telling me." He smiled at him. "And I want you to know that it doesn't change what I think of you. I still think you're pretty cool. I mean, anyone who can summon an army of the dead to kick some monster butt, bring a gigantic creepy statue halfway across the world, and save my life more times than I can count is completely awesome in my opinion."

Nico smiled at him. "Well, you must really not know your numbers, then."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if I should be more surprised that you actually look genuinely happy now or that you just made a joke that I instantly knew was a joke."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hello, Percy." Will Solace held on to the curtain and smiled a little apprehensively at the son of Poseidon. "What brings you here?"

Percy grinned at him. "Hey, Will. Just wanted to see how my buddy Nico's doing."

He looked back at Nico and saw him staring at Will with a small smile dancing on his lips. Will, on the other hand, kept staring at Percy.

"Uh, I think I better go. Nice seeing you guys!" Percy started to walk away.

"Percy, wait!" Nico called out. "Thank you."

Percy smiled and nodded. He walked towards the exit, put his hand on Will's shoulder, and stared at him seriously. "You're lucky to have him." Will's eyes widened. Percy cleared his throat. "As a patient, I mean. Nico's a really good, uh, patient. He heals really quickly." Percy all but ran out of the infirmary.

Will stared at where Percy just stood for a while before closing the curtains. A tinge of red could still be seen in Nico's cheeks when he looked at him. He grinned mischievously. "So you're a good patient, hmm?"

Nico blushed deeper and stared at the ceiling. "Uh . . ."

"Tell you what," Will sat down at the foot of his bed. "If you start looking better tomorrow, I'll take you out on a picnic. Does that sound good?"

Nico looked up at him, slightly stunned, and nodded.

"I suggest you get some sleep now if you want to get better." Will stood up and fixed Nico's blanket. Nico continued staring at him. "Close your eyes now, Nico. Doctor's orders."

Nico smiled at him and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he started drifting off to sleep, so he wasn't sure if what happened next was his imagination or not.

"Sweet dreams," Will whispered before pressing his lips to Nico's forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you have anything to say. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. Flames will be frowned upon. Reviews saying you liked it will be rewarded with free hugs! :)<strong>_


End file.
